A Confession
by aliyanai
Summary: Ever since Elizabeth was a child she's held a soft spot for her knight, Meliodas. Once she gets older and realizes how deep her feelings are, she debates whether to confess her feelings or to keep them hidden. / Melizabeth One-Shot (Fluff!)


**hey you guys! we're back with another melizabeth one-shot! I hope you all enjoy! **

**ps: if the characters seem ooc I'm sorry. **

~~~~~

Ever since Elizabeth was a baby, she held a soft spot for the ex-demon king. She always wanted to be around him and would often cry if she was not in his arms or presence. As she aged, she realized maybe it wasn't a soft spot. There was more than that when it came to her personal guard. It was a feeling. Something she never knew much about but always heard of it.

It was almost midnight but Elizabeth couldn't sleep. She had too many thoughts on her mind and needed something to distract her, more like someone. She slid out of her bed and softly opened her bedroom door, careful not to cause any noise. She was sure that if her mother was to catch her awake at such a time, she would be punished.

Elizabeth walked through the large castle's halls, in search of her prince. She checked his room that her father, the King himself, allowed him to sleep in and pouted, he was not in bed or anywhere in the room. Elizabeth huffed and closed his door quietly before continuing on her search.

Elizabeth was only thirteen, and she felt as if her emotions were all over the place. Especially when she was around Sir Meliodas. Her heart always skipped a beat, her face flushed whenever he would compliment her or hug her tightly. Even when he teased her, he managed to set her skin on fire.

'Why do I feel like this?' She often questioned herself. She thought of it being wrong almost...I mean he was her personal guard! He's been around her and her family so long that he's practically apart of her family.

Elizabeth turned left and arrived at two large glass doors that showed a very large garden. She slid outside and shivered at how chilly it was, before walking down the steps. She knew that there was a training spot in the garden and if Sir Meliodas wasn't in his room, then he would most likely be here. Elizabeth looked through one of the many huge grass arches and softly smiled; there was her guard.

He stood tall, his forehead glistening in the moonlight from sweat and his armor disheveled from him. He wore a white shirt that was halfway open and a pair of baggy pants. Small elf-like shoes adorned his feet. He was fighting with his fists instead of his sword against a training dummy. Elizabeth hid behind the grass arch and sighed, a soft blush on her cheeks. She felt her heart-beat quicken once again and her hands began to sweat profusely.

She didn't understand what she was feeling or why she felt like it. She honestly wanted it to stop but she couldn't. They always came back-no matter how hard she tried to discard them.

Meliodas kicked the dummy with his right leg, sending it straight into the flower beds behind him. He wore a soft smirk on his face as he dusted himself off. Elizabeth only shook her head, 'So much for training, huh?'

Meliodas then paused; his eyes sharpening and his hands falling back down to his sides. He turned to his right and grinned.

"Yo, Ellie!"

Elizabeth's blush darkened as she watched her guard walking closer to her. "Aren't ya supposed to be in bed?"

Elizabeth stood still, surprised that he was able to find her even though she made sure she was hidden well. She then responded, "I-I couldn't sleep." Elizabeth stuttered as she felt her stomach flutter. Meliodas smirked, "So you came lookin' for me huh?"

"Veronica and Magaret were asleep, and I didn't want to get in trouble for being up at a late hour..." Elizabeth said softly, her shyness kicking in rather quickly. She didn't understand why she felt so small underneath him-they were nearly the same height.

'She's so cute...' Meliodas laughed a bit before patting her head, "Hey, I didn't say it was a problem!" Elizabeth only pouted and looked away from his gaze. "Say, you wanna learn somethin'?" He offered and watched Elizabeth's eyes widen and sparkle. "Yeah!" She cheered.

She always wanted to learn how to fight herself-that way she'll be able to defend herself on her own. Meliodas has only taught her a bit whenever the King or Queen was around; which was rare. So the two settled on once a month. Meliodas only did it because he knew she adored it, and if she ever got herself into some trouble when he wasn't around, she'd be able to handle herself.

The two walked into the center of the training arena. He grabbed another dummy and set it in front of the princess before walking back behind her. "Alright, first, let's see if you remember what I taught you from last time."

"But Sir Meliodas! That was so long ago!" Elizabeth whined, she couldn't possibly remember. The last time he taught her something was a month ago. "Ah ah ah! No excuses." Meliodas grinned and crossed his arms behind his head and relaxed.

"You would've remembered if you were paying more attention to the training then to me."

Elizabeth's face reddened at the comment. "I-I wasn't!" She said nervously. "Really? Then show me you were paying attention." Meliodas winked. Elizabeth blinked before turning to face the dummy and sighed. His words were true but she wasn't going to let him think like that. No way.

"Hah!" She yelled as she punched the dummy with her right arm. "Hyah!" She then turned on her left leg, kicking the dummy with her right. She didn't send it flying like Meliodas did but it did wobble back a bit.

"Good job Ellie!" Meliodas congratulated and patted her head. He then stood back and said, "Show me everything else."

"Right." She nodded her head before turning back to the now still dummy. She punched the dummy in the face before slamming her other fist into the dummy's side. She then jumped in the air and managed to kick it in its stomach. Elizabeth wobbled a bit from her jump but managed to hold her ground.

"Woah, alright then!" Meliodas clapped. "But next time when you're coming down from that jump, try to land more gracefully. If you wobble in battle like that, your opponent will be able to catch you off guard." Meliodas taught and Elizabeth nodded her head. "Say, how about some one on one?" Meliodas cheesed.

Elizabeth gasped before grinning almost madly. "Let's do it!" She whooped and held up hair arms. Meliodas stood with his arms behind his head still,

"Come at me, Ellie!"

Elizabeth studied her guard for a moment before charging full speed at him. He back-flipped away from her and grinned. Elizabeth pouted a bit but didn't once think about giving up. She leaped at Meliodas, her right arm reeled back. However, Meliodas dodged her hit, grabbing her left arm and holding it behind her. "Come on Ellie, I'm only going easy on you." He teased in her ear. Elizabeth broke their hold and managed to kick him in his side with her left leg.

"Ha!" She laughed. Meliodas managed to recover from the small blow and slide his leg underneath her right one, causing her to fall.

"Ouch!" Elizabeth cried out as she plopped on the floor. Meliodas' grin instantly wiped off his face as a look of concern washed over. He quickly bends down to where the girl was sitting. "Are you hurt? I'm so sorry I didn't me-" His words were cut off by Elizabeth throwing herself over him, straddling herself on top of his lap and holding his arms above his head. "Gotcha!" Elizabeth grinned.

"Alright, alright, ya got me, Ellie," Meliodas smirked as he stared up at her. His own heart skipped a beat as the moonlight shone on her face. Her eyes sparkled and her silver hair that almost shimmered underneath the moon was blowing softly with the wind.

Elizabeth stared back at the man that lay underneath her, her own heartbeat quickening. His thinking jade green eyes fixated on her gleaming baby blue ones.

Something pulled inside Elizabeth's heart. It was tugging, but she didn't understand what it was. 'What does this mean?!' She asked as the blush began rising back onto her cheeks.

Meliodas noticed how intimate the position they were in and smirked devilishly, "So this is why you've always wanted to train with me huh?"

Elizabeth sputtered, her whole face going red. "No!" She said, trying to scramble off of him but he grabbed her arm, bringing her closer to him. Elizabeth felt as if she was on fire, not only was she straddling Sir Meliodas but their faces were so close. Too close. It sent her crazy.

"It's alright Ellie, no need to be shameful." He grinned, teasing her more. He honestly enjoyed watching her cheeks go red and her eyes widen whenever he'd say something like this. It was the cutest thing. "I understand you can't keep your hands off me too." He said, holding her hand against his chest.

"I-You put it there!" Elizabeth squeaked as Meliodas held her hand against his chest. "Wow, and you're always calling me a pervert..."

Elizabeth scrambled off the man, a soft pout on her face as she huffed and crossed her arms. 'Great,' She thought, 'Now he's calling me a pervert.'

Meliodas slowly got up and dusted himself off. He then looked at the young princess and smirked. "Relax Ellie, I was only joking with ya." Elizabeth turned around slowly, her pout still there. She stared at him and he stared back innocently before cheesing his boyish grin. Elizabeth's heart fluttered and looked away from his gaze. "Alright then...only if you're serious about joking."

'Hmmm,' He thought, wondering why she looked away so quickly. He watched Elizabeth yawned and suddenly remembered it was late. It had to be past twelve now. "Are you sleepy? You wanna head back into the castle?" He asked, walking back up to her side. "Yes, if that's alright with you." "Course it is!" Meliodas grinned again before walking with the princess back to her bedroom.

Meliodas made sure to get Elizabeth back to her room as quiet as possible-he knew the fit the queen would throw if she were to catch both of them up at this time of night.

As the two walked through the halls their hands softly grazed eachother causing Elizabeth to jump and her face to redden once again. Meliodas noticed this and looked at her concerned, "You alright Ellie?"

Elizabeth looked up to see him staring at her, his eyes full of worry. Elizabeth blinked before looking away once again, scratching the back of her head and fake laughing. "Yeah! I'm fine...aha..." Elizabeth said awkwardly. Meliodas stared at her, hard. This had to be her second time acting like this.

He then brushed it off, knowing if there was ever something wrong with her she'd tell him. "Alright then!"

After walking the long enormous halls, the two finally arrived back to the princess' room. "Thank you for walking me back, Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth said, a faint smile on her face. "No problem Ellie." He cheesed and held his arms out for a hug, which Elizabeth greatly accepted.

Elizabeth was about to release the hug but he still lingered it on. In fact, he squeezed her closer to him and did something unimaginable. Well, technically it wasn't because he used to do this all the time when she was an infant. But he hasn't done it since.

Meliodas kissed her forehead, almost lingering for a moment before letting go of her. "G'night Ellie. Get some sleep, kay?" He said before closing the door behind him. Elizabeth stood still, her heart beating erratically and her face almost as red as a tomato. She could not believe what had just happened. Did it even happen? Elizabeth felt as if it were a dream. A beautiful dream that she was not able to wake up from.

But after pinching herself and slapping some sense into her, she realized that it wasn't a dream. That what just happened...happened. That Sir Meliodas kissed her forehead.

The princess wobbled to her bed, her thoughts jumbled. 'I shouldn't over think this...It was a simple goodnight forehead kiss.'

'But, why was it so long?'

'He couldn't possibly have feelings for me, could he?'

'No, no, no. There's no way.'

'But...what if?'

Elizabeth groaned as she allowed her body to fall onto her plumpy bed. She then crawled into the bed and settled underneath the covers before sighing.

"I don't know how he expected me to get some sleep after that." She mumbled, pouting once more before turning to her side and attempting to get some rest.

xoxoxo

Elizabeth woke up the next day to the sound of her door being knocked on. "Elizabeth? It's time to wake up." Her older sisters sweet voice called behind the door. Elizabeth rose out of her bed slowly slipping out of her bed. The oldest Liones sister peeked her head into the room before smiling at her younger sister. "My, did you not get any rest last night?"

"No, not at all," Elizabeth said softly. She looked up at her sister and sighed. "Tell father I'll be down for breakfast in a moment."

"You mean brunch darling?"

Elizabeth looked at her sister and sweatdropped. "It's already noon?" Margaret nodded her head and laughed as her sister groan out. "I'll let father know you'll be down shortly." She said and closed the door.

Elizabeth headed into her bathroom, showering herself and quickly brushing her teeth. She brushed her silver hair before slipping into one of her house dresses and headed down the stairs.

"Good afternoon, Princess Elizabeth." The maids called out to her as she walked by them. "Good mor-I mean afternoon!" Elizabeth chirped and continued walking to the dining room. She saw that her other sister, the second oldest Veronica, sat at the table with a pout. Margaret sat beside her on her left. Her father sat on the other side. "Good afternoon everyone," Elizabeth said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Good afternoon Elizabeth," Her adoptive father, King Bantra, said giving her a smile. "Do take a seat."

Elizabeth sat on the right side of Veronica. She looked over to see the pout still on her face and decided to question her about it later. 'Father probably lectured her once again.' She thought as she watched one of the cooking maids bring out their food.

The four began eating in silence, Elizabeth taking small bites. Veronica picked at her food, clearly in a funk still. "Elizabeth," Her father said catching her attention. Elizabeth looked at her father, nervous. "Yes, father?" "Where did you go last night?"

The question made Elizabeth almost drop her fork. Her eyes widened and stared at her father as he continued to eat his meal. She looked over at her sisters; Margaret looked at her worriedly while Veronica raised her eyebrows, curious.

She then turned back to her father, "I-I...fa-father..." Elizabeth stuttered, unsure of what to do or say. She then took a deep breath before speaking, "Father-"

"Hey, Bartra!" Meliodas' cheery voice said as he entered the room. Elizabeth jumped and this time dropped her fork. Margaret watched her sister hurridly pick her fork up, a blush on her cheeks. She furrowed her eyebrows as she watched her brush the hair strands from her face.

"Good afternoon, Meliodas. Would you like anything to eat?" The king offered, giving Meliodas his attention. "Nah, I just wanted to let you know me and the sins are about to head on to another mission. We should be back in about a day or two."

"You're leaving?" Elizabeth peeped into the conversation, her voice high. Meliodas looked over and met her eyes, "Yeah, I'm sorry I forgot to tell you last night princess."

Elizabeth looked down at her food, avoiding Meliodas' eyes. She was upset that he was leaving; she always hated it when he had to leave. He was the only person, other than her sisters, that she could talk to in the house.

Meliodas saw the saddened look and sighed. "We're leaving out in a few," He said turning his focus onto the king. "Well thank you for letting me know," Bartra said, nodding his head. Meliodas was about to leave when Veronica yelled, "Wait!"

"Meliodas, did you just say you forgot to tell Elizabeth that you were leaving _last night_?" She asked. Meliodas shrugged and nodded his head. "And daddy, didn't you just question where _Elizabeth_ ran off to last night?" Elizabeth's eyes widened as she looked at Veronica in fear.

The King sat in his seat, sipping his glass of water. "Huh," He said. "I surprisingly didn't catch that." He then looked at Elizabeth. Elizabeth winced but prepared herself for the long lecture she was about to receive from her father. "Where did the two of you run off to?"

"Ellie couldn't sleep last night so she came lookin' for me and found me in the garden, training. We talked for a few before she felt tired so we headed back inside. I walked her to her bedroom and dropped her off to get some rest before heading out to train once again." Meliodas said calmly. The King only nodded his head. "So?" Veronica urged, waiting for her father to react.

"Well as long you were with Meliodas and _inside the castle_, there's no need for punishment." He declared as he set his fork down. Elizabeth let out a breath of air as Veronica sputtered.

"Why does she get off the hook but I get punished!" She whined. "Because she remained in the castle." Her father said simply. "But father! I was g-

"There is no but's! My decision is final!" Elizabeth watched the two argue before smiling a bit. "Psst." Someone whispered into the princess' ear. Elizabeth turned to her right to see Meliodas kneeling beside her. "Can I talk to you for a moment, Ellie?"

Elizabeth nodded her head, quietly getting out of her seat and walking off with Meliodas. Margaret watched both of them leave the room without being noticed. 'Hmmm...' She thought before turning her attention back to Veronica and their father.

xoxoxo

"I'm sorry I'm just now telling you, Ellie," Meliodas apologized once again. The two of them stood outside of the castle's doors. "It's okay Meli..." Elizabeth said softly as she looked down at her hands. "I just wished you'd told me sooner..." She whispered. She honestly hated when Sir Meliodas had to leave. She wished she could accompany him on his trips but he wouldn't allow it-neither would her father. Both of them claimed, 'It's far too dangerous for a princess!'

Meliodas heart tugged when she used his old nickname for him. His name used to be difficult for her to pronounce so he created an easier version for it. "Meli." However, she hasn't used it since she's now able to pronounce his name easily.

"I'll only be gone for a day." He tried with her. "Or two," Elizabeth remembered and watched the guard groan. She giggled and sighed. "I'll miss you." She said softly. But Meliodas grinned. "Don't miss me too much princess." He then pulled her into another hug. He didn't tighten this one-half of Elizabeth wanted him to but the other half didn't. He was wearing his armor.

"I'll be back soon Ellie." He said, kissing her forehead once more and walking down the steps.

She watched as he met up with the other deadly sins who were apparently standing there waiting.

"Yo, princess!" Ban, called out to her with a grin. She waved to them all, smiling back at them.

"Ahem." Someone coughed behind. Elizabeth turned around to find Margaret standing outside. "Margaret? What are you doing?"

"We need to talk in your room, now." The older princess said before grabbing her hand and dragging her inside. Elizabeth wailed but followed her sister, the castle doors shutting closed behind them.

"Hey Cap'n, I saw you with the princess up there." Ban winked as the group began walking.

"Don't push it Ban." Meliodas glared as he slipped his helmet on. "Aw don't be so short Captain. It's fun seeing you like this!" King said as he flew over the too, his armor nowhere on him. "Ain't it? Say, has she confessed to you yet?"

Meliodas only continued to walk, ignoring the two. "Come on, don't leave us in the dark!" Ban urged, slugging his shoulder over his captain's arm. "No, she hasn't. And I'm not expecting her to either. Elizabeth is too young to concern herself with anything like that." Meliodas said, ending the conversation.

xoxoxo

"What's going on between you and Meliodas?" Margaret questioned, eyeing her sister. Elizabeth's eyes widened a bit before furrowing her eyebrows. "What do you mean? There's nothing going on between us!"

"Oh really? Sneaking out at night when everyone in the castle is sleeping, having private conversations...There's something going on." Margaret said and sat on her younger sister's bed. "And you're going to tell me. So do it!"

"Margaret..." Elizabeth hesitated. She did need to get this off her chest. She couldn't figure it out on her own and who else would be better than Margaret?

Veronica would probably tease her or tell father the way she felt and that was a no. So she confided into the eldest sister. "Margaret...I've been feeling...weird whenever I'm around Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth said.

"Do go on," Margaret pushed. "Well, it's whenever we're alone. Just the two of us. It starts off with my heart; it starts beating...faster than ever! And-And my hands begin to sweat! My stomach feels fluttered as if there were butterflies inside of it. And my cheeks flush...I may be coming down with something." Elizabeth said as she took a seat on her bed next to her sister.

Margaret looked at her baby sister and grinned. She knew the exact feeling she was talking about. "I know exactly why you feel that way."

"You do!?" Elizabeth beamed as she looked at her sister. "What is it?"

**"You love Sir Meliodas." **

.

.

.

.

.

"Love?" Elizabeth repeated and Margaret nodded her head happily. "All the feelings you just described are ways to tell it too. I used to feel the same about Gilthunder." Margaret admitted. "I used to believe it was weird and that I wasn't supposed to feel the way I do. So I tried to ignore it. And me trying to ignore it resulted in me ignoring him. But I felt wrong...I couldn't stop talking to him for too long. So I come to accept it. I spoke with it with father and he told me that I loved him."

"I didn't believe it at first, I mean I was so young-I still am! And I was already smitten! But it was indeed true." Margaret said as she looked off and smiled. "That's the thing about love-it doesn't matter how young or how old you are. Its age doesn't stop you."

"Margaret..." Elizabeth said, gathering her sister's full attention. "What does love really mean?"

Magaret paused before answering Elizabeth's question. "To be frank with you baby sister, I don't know what it means fully," Magaret confessed. "What I do know is that when you do love someone, you feel an unconditional feeling for them. The one that never fades or dies. You'd do anything to be near or with the person you do love."

Elizabeth grew quiet as she sat on the bed in thought. Was she actually in love with Sir Meliodas? Everything that Magaret was saying was indeed how she felt about him. She always had to be near him, around him, or in his presence. She hated watching him leave and felt an underlying joy when he did return. She always felt nervous around him.

But isn't it wrong? She's only thirteen.

"You should confess." Magaret offered. Elizabeth shook her head no repeatedly. "N-No! There's no way!" "But Elizabeth, you must! I can tell he feels the same about you!"

"Ever since you were a child he's always been so protective of you. He had to be with you and spent hours a day just holding you close to him." Margaret tried convincing her sister. Elizabeth still refused to believe it and stood up to pace her room. "He's just an overprotective guard." Elizabeth shrugged.

"No, he loves you too! I know it! I see it in his eyes, baby sister. Whenever it's just me and Veronica, he'd search for you. Not with his words but with his eyes. And when his finally land on you they sparkle. It's as if his world only exists around you."

Elizabeth stared at her reflection in the mirror and took in a deep breath of air.

"H-How do I even confess to him?" She asked. "And...what if he rejects me?" Her voice was timid. Margaret sighed and stood up. She walked over to where her baby sister stood and stared at her through the mirror.

"Sir Meliodas would never reject you. If he does, he'd probably do it nicely and out of respect for your age." Magaret rubbed her shoulders before speaking once again. "Elizabeth you have to confess. It's the only way to finally get rid of the weight I know you're holding on her chest."

Elizabeth looked down, she did hold a lot of weight on her chest.

"The worst he could say is that he doesn't love you back, which is untrue," Margaret whispered. Elizabeth sighed before looking back up at her reflection.

"Alright. I'll do it, I'll confess."

xoxoxo

The days came and went. Before Elizabeth knew it, it was time for Meliodas to return home.

She was still unsure of how she was going to confess to him. Sure her and Margaret rehearsed her lines but how was she supposed to go about it? Was she to write a poem or just tell him with ease? "Ugh!" The young princess groaned as she slumped onto her bed. This was too much for her to take in.

The sun was setting on the second day and Meliodas has yet to return. She tried not to be nervous or antsy about his arrival but she couldn't help it. As confused as she was to figure out a way to confess her feelings, she wanted to get them off her chest as soon as possible. She had also hoped and prayed to the goddesses that he felt the same for waited and waited for her personal guard's arrival and there was still no show. It was now night and the poor princess began to worry. Was he hurt? Did he have to extend the mission to another day?

The princess sighed and bit her lip. "C' mon Meli..." She whispered and hugged her knees to her chest. She needed a distraction to calm her nerves so she laid down on her bed and turned on her right side. The princess stared off in her bedroom window and watched the moon. She found the relationship between the sun and the moon a particular always thought the sun and the moon always shared some sort of relationship and after learning what love is about, her guesses were confirmed. However they were so far apart, how could the two of them be with the other?

As she wondered she slowly drifted off to sleep.

,

"Ellie." A faint voiced called out. Elizabeth stirred in her sleep but continued to keep her eyes shut. "Wake up Ellie." Elizabeth could've sworn she heard Sir Meliodas but believed it was her then felt two hands softly shake her shoulders and that's when she decided to open her eyes. "Hmm?" She mumbled groggily and began to stretch. "Hey, sleepy head." The voice she heard from earlier said. "Nice to see I wasn't missed too much." The voice then proceeded to snicker.

Elizabeth then stopped stretching, realizing the voice was all too familiar to her. She looked to her left to find Sir Meliodas sitting there, his usual grin on his face. "S-Sir Meliodas!" She squealed out before tackling him into a hug was obviously not planned by Elizabeth. It was also unplanned by the holy knight himself. He was knocked over immediately but still returned the hug. "Yo!" He cheered. Elizabeth squeezed the man, happy to be in his arms once more. "I'm so happy to see you." She said softly, her head laying against his chest.

Meliodas stiffened underneath her, nervous she would hear how his heart picked up speed when she said that. "So am I princess." He said softly as he held her close to shared a hug before breaking it, leaving Elizabeth a blushing mess. "So, whaddya do while I was gone?" He asked. Elizabeth was about to respond with 'nothing' when then remembered the private conversation her and Margaret shared.

**_"You love Sir Meliodas." "You should confess to him!"_**

The words resurfaced her mind and Elizabeth became nervous. Her heartbeat fastened and her hands began to sweat. "O-Oh, just some sister bonding...that is all." She said, completely avoiding his stared at her, taking in her rosy pink cheeks and her avoidance to his gaze. 'What's going on with her?' "Some sister bonding huh?" He repeated and Elizabeth nodded her head.

"Si-Sir Meliodas," Elizabeth said, looking at him now. He rose an eyebrow. "C-Can we go talk on the rooftop?" Elizabeth asked, secretly hoping he'd say yes instead of saying it's too dangerous.

The roof had always been a sacred talking spot for the two. They spent hours on the roof, talking about the most random things. Or sometimes they wouldn't talk at all and just watch the sun rise or set.

Meliodas watched the young princess as she nervously twirled a piece of her hair between her two fingers. "Sure." He agreed.

xoxoxo

The two settled in on the roof, Elizabeth cradled her knees while Meliodas sat with his feet dangling.

"The moon is so beautiful," Elizabeth admitted, honestly. She was in love with it. It reminded her of herself; illuminating and bright.

Meliodas looked at her as she stared at the moon. He wanted to say 'Just like you' so badly but couldn't bring himself to it. "Yeah, it's nice." Were the only words that left his mouth as he looked down.

Ban's words replayed in his mind and he couldn't help but think about them. They've bugged him so much ever since he brought up how close the two (him and the princess) have gotten over the years."Sir Meliodas, you never told me about your trip." Elizabeth's voice broke his thoughts. "Oh!" He said, turning to her. "We totally kicked that demon's ass." He smiled cheekily.

Elizabeth giggled as she listened to Meliodas describe the journey and ass-kicking the sins performed on yet another demon. The way he told her stories always left her hungry for more. He was so animated and used his hands to help give more dramatics to the story. The way his eyes lit up and the cheeky grin he wore made her heart swoon.

Meliodas had finished the story, leaving both of them laughing. "You guys always have the best adventures," Elizabeth said as she looked off into the sky once again."Yeah," Meliodas agreed and stared at Elizabeth once more. "They'd be better if you could join." He said lowly.

"What was that?" Elizabeth asked looking at him. Meliodas only grinned, "Ah nothin'. Don't worry about it."

Elizabeth only smiled back before looking out at the sky once more."I've always wondered about the relationship between the sun and the moon," Elizabeth admitted. Meliodas' eyes darted to the princess as she gazed. "The two seem to share such a special connection-everyone either is curious about it or thinks nothing of it." She paused before continuing. "But I do."

"The two hold a deep connection, causing them to both moves in such a harmony. They have to be in love. But they're so far apart..." Elizabeth drifted off, wincing.

Meliodas was about to question it but Elizabeth beat him to it. "What do you think Meli?"Meliodas stared at her before scratching the back of his head. "Well," He started. "Sure they're far apart. But just because they are doesn't mean they can't love each other."

"Them being so apart just shows how strong they're love can be for one another. They're devoted almost." This time Elizabeth looked at him as he stared off into the sky.

Elizabeth's heart quickened and she tightened the hold her legs. "Sir Meliodas..."

"Yes, Ellie?"

"What does love mean?" Elizabeth's soft voice asked him. Meliodas eyes widened a bit before turning to face the young princess to see if she was laughing as if it were a joke question. However, the soft blush on her cheeks told him otherwise.

"Princess...Why do you want to know?" He asked her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath before answering his own question."I've been feeling a...certain way about someone. Some call it love but I wanted to make sure. Because...I feel like...I-I love them." Elizabeth said, her voice only above a whisper. She had avoided his gaze once again and focused her eyes on the moon.

Meliodas' gaze hardened on the princess. Did he hear her correctly? Love? Why does she know about that?

"Well Princess, I have no definite understanding of love," Meliodas admitted, catching Elizabeth's eye. "But what I do know is that when you love someone, you always want to be around them." Meliodas turned to face Elizabeth.

"You always want to be by their side, whether it's hanging out with them or just enjoying a book together. There's this fuzzy feeling you get when you're around them." Meliodas explained as Elizabeth's blush darkened. "You always want to protect them and defend them, either against danger or just someone talking bad on them."

"When you're not around the person you love, you feel drained. Like life just got sucked outta ya. But when you finally are around them again, " Meliodas' eyes met Elizabeth's. "You feel overwhelming joy."

The two stared at eachother before Meliodas broke off into a sheepish grin. "But what do I know huh?" He laughed awkwardly, turning his gaze to the sky once again.

Elizabeth sat, still as steel. Everything he said was almost similar to what Margaret said. And everything he said was exactly how she felt. There were no more ways around it anymore. Elizabeth knew for sure.

She loves Meliodas. But will he feel the same?

'There's only one way to find out.' She thought as looked at the man beside her. "Sir Meliodas..." She whispered.

Meliodas looked over at her, his heart (more like hearts) beating tremendously fast.

"Elizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes widened at him saying her actual name. "I-I have something to confess to you." She said, her body beginning to shake from the nerves.

'Was this it?' Meliodas thought as he stared at the young princess. The moon always shined on her and displayed her beauty. Her satin nightdress flew in the breeze along with her silver hair. Her blue eyes were fixated on his as she tried to get her words out.

"I-I..." Elizabeth struggled as she held her knees even tighter. 'Oh, goddesses. You can do it Elizabeth. Come on!' She urged herself as she took one last deep breath. She looked at the man before and softly smiled.

"Sir Meliodas...I love you."

.

.

.

.

Silence. Complete and utter silence.

Meliodas stared at the young princess, his eyes furrowing. Was he sure he heard her correctly? Because for a second it sounded as if she said...

"W-What?" Meliodas stuttered, looking completely taken back. "What did you say?"

"I said," Elizabeth inhaled and smiled again, "I love you."

Meliodas eyes widened a bit. This was it, it finally happened. He's been hoping he would feel the same for him as he did to her. "Elizabeth..." He said breathlessly. He couldn't find the words to describe how happy he was. It was a bit soon though.

Elizabeth sat still, her eyes closed shut and her arms still hugging her knees. The hold she had on them from earlier lessened a bit but she still kept them close to her chest.

She couldn't believe she had finally said it. She finally confessed. But once the words left her mouth a second time, she shut her eyes clothes afraid of the rejection she was about to receive. I mean she was only a kid so it wasn't right.

"Elizabeth." Meliodas' voice said, stern. He wanted her to look at him. He wanted to stare into her beautiful blue eyes and pour out his own love for her, but she wouldn't budge.

"Ellie, please, look at me." He begged the young princess. Elizabeth slowly opened her eyes but still avoided his gaze by staring at her knees.

Meliodas grabbed onto her own hands, causing Elizabeth to jump and look up at him. He had a soft smile on his face, "I love you too, Ellie."

Elizabeth's heart was doing cartwheels after hearing the words that just left his mouth. "Really? Do you mean it Sir Meliodas?" She questioned just to be safe.

"Yep, who couldn't love an adorable little brat like you!" Meliodas chirped and Elizabeth giggled as tears welled up in her eyes. "You love me, romantically?"

Meliodas lifted the princess' left hand and left a soft kiss on it before replying, "Yes."

Elizabeth let out a small laugh that leads into another. And before you know it she was laughing as tears dripped from her eyes. She leaped into the guard's arms and held him close to her, afraid he'd take back anything he just said.

Meliodas stroked her hair as she snuggled herself to his chest. Their hearts beating in tune.

Who knew that a confession could bring two people closer together than they were before?

_xoxo-The End-xoxo_


End file.
